Unexpected
by MaeAnn
Summary: Slash. Medulla really should stop making the students test the rays on themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class today we are making a clone ray." Mr. Medulla, the science teacher at Sky High, informed his students. As soon as he was finished speaking, none other then Will Stronghold and his friend (and secret lover) Warren Peace walked into class late.

"Why thank you for joining us boys. You just volunteered to build and test the clone ray first." Mr. Medulla told them.

:5 minutes later:

"No that goes there."

"No Stronghold, it goes there."

:10 minutes later:

"Finally boys. Now you have to test it."

Warren points the ray at a chair. "No no. You have to test it on another human being." Mr. Medulla said.

"Hey Stronghold, wanna be my guinea pig?" Warren asked.

"Do I have a choice? Fine go ahead." Will said.

Warren points the ray at Will and fires.

:BAM:

:CRYING:

"Holy shit!"

Warren looks stunned. Will is now holding a baby. "What the hell happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I dont have a beta. I'm typing this on a whim and I'm submitting it as soon as I end each chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters.

Big Thanks To: Espantalho -Yay you like me you really really like me.

and Cassandra Conway-You called my story kool :SQEUALS: Yay.

"DNA analysis confirms that the child is indeed Mr. William Strongholds." The school doctor informed Will and his parents.

Steven Stronghold (mostly known as the Commander to the rest of the world) burst out angrily. "I'm gonna KILL Medulla! The bastard."

"Now Steve now's not the time to be blaming people." Josie said, trying to calm her husband.

The doctor cleared her throat. "If I may there is something very unusual about the child."

Will, who had been rocking his little girl back and forth, looked up at that remark. "What's wrong with my baby? Is she alright? Is it serious? Will she be O.K.?"

"The child is as perfectly healthy as any newborn but she isn't a clone, otherwise she would be a he. So... she has two parents like anyone else." She told them.

"Well who's the other parent?" Josie asked.

"Warren." Will said barely above a whisper.

"Why yes Will you're correct. What I can't understand is how you got Warrens DNA inside your body." Mused the Doctor.

"Would unprotected sex do it?" Will asked.

"WHAT!" Both of Will parents screamed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: OMG! All those reviews! I will try andmake longer chapters as I go along.

Espantalho: Your great. CanI keep you?

A-Valentine-Girl: OMG! I've brought you toa new happiness! (That sounded alot less dirty in my head.) I practically had a heart attack when I read your review.

Cassandra Conway: I will indeed try.

Fiery Peace: Umm... yeah I suck at the whole proper grammar thing. Ya know the saying, it goes in one ear and out the other? Well for me proper gammar doesnt even go in any ear. My brain cant compute it. I think it might be the ADHD.

enc87b: Thank you. Always glad to have people demand more.

"So what you're telling me is that you and Barron Battles son are dating!" Steve yelled, not even bothering to hide the disgust in his voice. "O.K. you're gay. That I can deal with. You dating Barron Battles son, not O.K. Now youhave a kid with him. You're only 16." Steve looked like he was about to cry.

"I love your son, Mr. Stronghold. I would do anything for him." Warren informed him. The Stronghold three as well as Warren, his mother, and the baby(whom Will is still playing with) are all sitting in the Strongholds living room.

"Don't you dare bring my husband into this Steven." Mrs. Peace said like a mother scolding her child. Warren placed his arm around Wills shoulders and started playing with the baby while the adults continued to argue.

"Ya know, we need to give her a name." Will said.

"What do you want her name to mean?" Warren asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all names have meaning. Like William for example. William means protector. Warren means to preserve." Warren answered. Will looked at Warren like he'd grown a second head. "I looked my name up when I was little because all the other kids kept saying my name meant war. Turns out they were wrong. I started looking up names after that."

"How about a name that means… Light." Said Will looking at the baby he had come to think of as his light.

"Good choice. Hmm lets see…Helen, Kenzie, Elena, Lucia-" Will cut Warren off.

"Lucia."

Warren smiled. "Lucia. It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

"Where the hell is that baby suppose to stay?" Steven asked the other adults.

Will cleared his throat to get their attention. "Her name is Lucia. Not that baby."He said angrily.

"Lucia?" Josie asked.

"Lucia." Warren said.

"Lucia?" Warrens mom (whom I'm gonna name Lana) asked.

"Lucia." SaidWill.

"Lucia?" Steve asked.

"Lucia!" Warren and Will yelled, getting annoyed.

"Ok ok no need to yell."Steve replied. "Eesh."

Next up on the part I havent actually written yet: the adventures of teenage parenthood.

Mae


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I have Attention Deficit Hyper-active Disorder so I get easily distracted. Not to mention I'm not taking Medication for that. Review replies on bottom.

"Aww, isn't she so adorable!" Layla squealed at Lucia. Layla had known about Will and Warren before they themselves even realized that they were in love with each other.

It was about a month after the "Incident" as the parents were calling. Will and Warren had gotten pissed about that and had told there parents that if they continued to call Lucia an incident or anything that sounded remotely like mistake then Warren would fry them.

No one in the school was aware of what exactly had gone on in the science lab that fateful day (AN: always wanted to say that.) but they did know that a baby was involved. Currently Will, Warren, Lucia and Layla were at the park getting some fresh air and sun.

"Damn straight, look who her parents are." Will said.

"I don't know I don't think she got her looks from you Will." Layla said jokingly.

"Oh you wound me so." Will said miming and arrow to his heart. (AN: you do know what I mean by that right?)

Warren leans over and give Will a kiss on his lips. "You know I think you're beautiful Liam." Warren said using his pet name for Will.

"I hate to break up such a cute moment but I think someone needs her diaper changed." Layla broke in.

"Gee Layla I didn't know you wore diapers." Warren told her.

"Oh ha ha, really I'm laughing on the inside." Layla said dryly.

"Hand her over Layla." Will said. As Layla handed the one month old over to Will, Warren was getting the diaper bag.

:2 Minutes:

"Damn Lucia what the heck are we feeding you." Warren asked.

"I don't think we should let our parents babysit anymore." Will replied.

:another 2 minutes:

"Okay that's it no more letting your parents buy her baby food." Warren told Will.

Will could only nod in response.

Reviews

Fiery Peace: Wow I still cant believe you dedicated that story to me (I am the only MaeAnn you know right?)

Cassandra Conway: I do the same thing with my cousin Jess. We're both a bit nutty.

CrimsonxRainxIsxFalling: I think you might have forgotten to put an actual review in there but that's ok, thanks anyway.

RobynLesko: Wow and you put me in your favorites, I'm speechless.

I will try and make next chappy longer.


	5. Chapter 5

"OhGodOHGodOhGodOhGod!"

"Geez Stronghold, freaking out much?"

"We're about to go back to school, where everyone is going to be wondering about why I left Medullas' class with a _baby_! I think I have the right to freak out just a _teensy_ tiny bit! Thank you very much."

"Oh so this _isn't_ about having to leave Lucia at "SuperKids Day Care" then?"

"…"

"Don't make that face. It just means I'm right."

"Maybe."

"Come here Stronghold."

"MmmMmmm."

"Better?"

"Always when you kiss me like that."

"God, you are definitely the girl in this relationship."

"Well seeing as how I'm the one who had the baby-"

"You didn't actually get pregnant. Or give birth."

"Still I was the one who got hit by the ray, which is your fault, and I'm the one who had your DNA floating around in me, also your fault Mr. We Have Enough Time For A Quickie Before Class, yeah I guess I really am the girl. I can still kick your ass though."

"I can still fry you."

"Yeah but you wouldn't"

"…"

"Ha! I'm right. You softy."

:WHOOSH:

:SIZZLE:

"Yeowch! Warren, that _hurt_."

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm primarily a lurker. I'm also sorry this update is short but I'm gonna try and get into at least putting up short updates not so far away from each other.

To all who reviewed:

ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou!

Mae


End file.
